Digimon Miracles vs Death
by ShadowSayain98
Summary: After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the digidestined, new and old, find three new chosen children, and when Davis and Kari get together and a new member sets his sights on her, there will be internal struggles with the digidestined, did I mention a new threat? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new kids**

_This chapter will be short as there are no fighting scenes and just introduces the new characters. P.S, Don't own digimon and don't make money from this story._

"Go Imperialdramon!" the Digidestined yelled out together as the huge warrior digimon cut MaloMyotismon in half, destroying him forever, but as the evil digimon was destroyed, his body turned into three crests, and a door appeared out of nowhere. Davis, leader of the Digidestined went and grabbed the crests.

"Do we go through the door?" He asked the team, all the Digidestined past and present. There was Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, the originals, then there was him, Yolie, Cody, T.K., Ken, and Kari.

"It's up to you Davis, you're the leader now." Tai said.

"Yeah!" said Agumon.

"Wow, Tai officially gave up leadership." Mimi said then covered her mouth. "Oops, serious moment now sorry, but I say yeah."

"Me too!" Palmon agreed.

"Yup!" Matt said.

"Of course." Sora said with Biyomon.

"I don't know, I vote no." Izzy said.

"It's logical that it's a trap." Tentomon added.

"I agree with Izzy." said Joe and Gomamon.

"Well I say yeah!" Cody and Armadillomon said.

"sure, what do we have to lose?" T.K. said with Patamon.

"You're call Davis." Kari said.

"Yeah Davis!" Said Gatomon

"Go for it Davis." Yolie called out with Hawkmon.

"Davis, let's do this partner." Ken said.

"Do it Davis!" Imperialdramon-Paladin mode said.

"Alright." Davis pushed open the door and saw three teens, about his age, one was male with gold hair and blue eyes and a black hoodie with jeans, the other guy had black hair and brown eyes with all teal clothing, the last was a girl with platinum blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a pink dress and pink sneakers."

"Hello, who are you?" The golden haired kid asked Davis.

"I'm Davis, these are my friends, Kari, T.k., Yolie, Ken, Cody, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe. These are our digimon partners, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gomamon. That big guy is my and Ken's partner, Imperialdramon."

"Hello, I am Drakon," said the Gold haired guy, he pointed to the girl "This is Sky," and the other guy is Vlad. We are digidestined as well, we were supposed to help but we did damage instead." Drakon finished.

"How?" Davis asked.

"Those crests are ours." Drakon said pointing to the three crests Davis had picked up.

"Here, Davis threw them and the three caught them. "What are those symbols anyways, I've never seen them before." Davis asked.

"I have the Crest of Confidence." said Vlad.

"I have Happiness." Said Sky.

"And I have Darkness." Drakon said.

_So What do you think? any ideas for the digimon for Vlad and Sky? Anyways please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The new Digimon**

_I hope someone has an idea for Vlad's digimon cause it will appear next Chapter, in this one Drakon and Sky's digimon are revealed. _

*Davis*

After finding Vlad, Sky, and Drakon the older Digidestined decided to let them stay with them and their families since they had nowhere to go. Vlad stayed with Matt and his dad, Sky went with Sora's family, and Drakon went to live with Tai and Kari. It had been two weeks and Kari and I were getting close, today we were going to the digital world to have a picnic, just the two of us, it would be amazing.

_Ring, Ring_.

I picked up the phone and it was Kari. "Hey whats up Kari?" I asked.

"Hey Davis, I have to cancel for today, I'm sorry." She said.

"What, why?"

"We have to go check File island for the new digimon, two signals have popped up." She said.

"Oh, alright, I'll be there soon." I said and hung up the phone.

I pointed my D-3 at my computer. "Digiport, OPEN!" I yelled and got sucked into the digital world. I saw everyone else was already there.

"Hey Davis!" Tai said.

"Hurry up!" Sky said, pulling out a pink D-3 with white grips, she looked and ran towards a huge tree.

"Sky, look out!" Sora called but it was too late, she ran.. right through the tree.

Her head popped out and she called, "Everyone, come look, its a digi egg!"

We all ran over, "Thats your crest Sky." Sora said, pointing at the symbol on the back of the egg.

"Cool maybe the digimon will be a happy one, like our crest!" She said as she pulled out the egg, the egg began to glow bright and a purple dragon digimon popped out.

**Digimon Analyser (Tentomon)**

**That's Monodramon, a Rookie Digimon, he is usually angry, watch out for his Cracking bite attack, it's not used for cracking nuts.**

"What do you want?" Monodramon asked Sky, looking at her directly in the eyes, even though he was a good three feet shorter than her.

"Hey Monodramon, I guess were partners!" Sky said, not losing her smile.

"What's mt crest?" He asked.

"Happiness!"

"Damn, oh well, who do we fight?" He asked, looking at Patamon, "He looks like a good fight!"

"No, he's on are side Monodramon!" Sky yelled.

"Fine, but I'm not helping you until I get my fight." Monodramon said stubbornly.

Then the ground shook.

"Everyone, Down!" I yelled, "Veemon, digivolve!"

"I can't Davis!" Veemon said after a minute of trying, the tree was beginning to rot at an extremely fast rate, Greymon was the only reason that they had'nt been crushed, he broke all the falling pieces with his horn,

"Tai, what do I do?" I yelled asking my mentor for help.

"Davis, it's your call, but I say everyone out!" Tai yelled back, "I'll stay here with Greymon and stop the tree from crushing you guys, I'll be out soon."

"Tai, no." I said, knowing that he could die.

"Davis, GO!" Tai yelled back, everyone began to leave the tree, riding on one of the champion digimon. I stayed.

"Taiiiiiiiiii!" I yelled, seeing Greymon fall down. Then I saw a flash of Gold and my D-3 began to glow.

"Golden-armour, energize!" I yelled and Veemon grew until he was 7 feet tall, he had gold armour on as well.

"**Magna Blast**!" Magnamon yelled and blasted a hole through the tree, he grabbed Tai and Greymon, I jumped on to his back. He jumped through the hole as the tree came down.

When we got outside I saw an Agumon but instead of orange, it was black, there was also another human there, he stood wrapped in all black clothing, he was Fighting with Ken and T.K.

"Your a digidestined to, join us!" Ken said.

"Nah, your team sucks." the kid said.

"At least tell us your name." T.K. said.

"How 'bout this, BlackAgumon, kills the kid with the hat." He said, "and my name is…"

"Gabumon, stop the Agumon!" Matt interrupted.

"You got it Matt!" Gabumon jumped in front of the blast and got hit.

"Gabumon!" Everyone yelled. Then Matt ran towards the kid and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled, hitting the BlackAgumon with his blue fire ball. BlackAgumon ran and hit him with his claw.

"BlackAgumon, let's do this, Digivolve!" The mystery kid said.

"**BlackAgumon, Digivolve to… BlackGreymon!**" The Agumon shouted, then he grew to look like Greymon, but yet again, black instead of orange. "Black Flame Breath." BlackGreymon shouted blasting a pillar of black flames.

"Magnamon!" I shouted, then Magnamon jumped in front of the blast, but his power was running out, I felt dizzy from maintaining the golden armour form for so long, "Someone back me up!" I shouted.

"You got it Davis!" Matt yelled.

"Me too!" T.k. said. "Digi-armour energize!"

"Go Tentomon!" Izzy said.

"**Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!"**

"**Patamon Armour-Digivolve to… Pegasusmon 'The Flying Hope!"**

"**Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"**

"Howling Blaster!"

"Equus beam!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The attacks all hit BlackGreymon, the dinosaur digimon fell over, "BlackGreymon, let's go for now!" the guy in black said, "I'm Shade, part of the dark trio." He said as he put his digimon into the digivice he pulled out of his pocket, and ran away, disappearing into the distance.

"Guys, there's another signal, can we go to it?" Vlad said, holding his reverse coloured D-3, it was orange with white grips.

"Alright." Tai said.

We walked for half an hour, finally finding a tree stump, it had a weird looking egg in it, the egg looked like the digi-egg of courage, bit instead of red it was blue. Drakon went to pick it up.

As soon as he lifted it the was a bright glow as a D-Terminal appeared in his pocket, then a Veemon popped out.

"Hey, I'm Z-Veemon, what's your name?" the Veemon said, looking at my Veemon

"I'm Veemon, Why's your name Z-Veemon?"

"'Cause I have no 'V' on me, it's a 'Z'" Z-Veemon said, pointing at his 'Z', where normally there would be a 'V'

"So, you're back!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Shade?" Kari asked, pointing at a shadow near the edge of the clearing we were in.

"That's right, and I'm ready to fight now, Go Warp Digivolve!"

_So, That was this chapter, Still need a digimon for Vlad, if you have any ideas either PM me or Review please. See you next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Crests return!**

_So this chapter is basically a fight scene. It will also feature another new digimon and as the title states, Crests return!_

*Drakon*

**BlackAgumon, warp Digivolve to… BlackWarGreymon!**

"I am BlackWarGreymon, a mega digimon, I like to destroy things with my Terra Destroyer attack!" BlackWarGreymon said as he made his way towards us, he was a tall dinosaur/dragon man with black armour and scales. He had a shield on his back and claws on his gauntlets.

"Veemon, let's go, Golden-Armour Energize!" Davis yelled.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai yelled.

"Tentomon,Digivolve!" Izzy repeated.

"Biyomon, Digivolve!" Said Sora.

"Gabumon, your up!" Matt said.

"Palmon!" Mimi yelled.

"Gomamon!" Joe copied.

"Patamon, Digi-armour energize!" T.k. yelled.

"You too Armadillomon!" Yelled Cody.

"Gatomon, Digivolve!" Kari yelled out.

"Hawkmon, Digi-armour energize!" Yolie said.

"You guys deal with BlackWarGreymon, I'll go with the new three and find Vlad's Digimon, there is another signal!" Ken yelled as Sky, Vlad, Monodramon, Z-Veemon, and I all ran for a big temple.

*A few minutes later*

"I wanna fight though!" Monodramon complained as Sky pulled him along.

"You'll get another chance soon!" Sky said.

"We're here guys!" Vlad said as he stopped and looked at a huge temple. "Almost." He continued as he looked at the steps.

"Wormmon, Digivolve!" Ken said.

**Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!"**

"I'll fly Vlad up there, be back soon." Stingmon said, then grabbed Vlad and flew up, I followed soon after with Z-Veemon.

*Davis*

*A few minutes earlier*

"**Veemon Golden-Armour Digivolve to… Magnamon!"**

"**Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!"**

"**Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" **

"**Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!"**

"**Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!"**

"**Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!" **

"**Patamon Armour-Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, 'Flying Hope!'"**

"**Armadillomon Armour-Digivolve to… Digmon 'Drill of Knowledge!'"**

"**Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"**

"**Hawkmon Armour-Digivolve to… Shurimon 'Samurai of Sincerity!'"**

"Ready guys?" I asked.

"Hell yeah Davis!" Tai and Matt said at the same time.

"Magna Blaster!" Called Magnamon., shooting a gold beam towards BlackWarGreymon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled and fired a huge fireball.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled and blasted a blue beam of energy.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon Shot a huge ball of negative energy at the three attacks, pushing them back.

"Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon shot a green beam at the evil ball of energy.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot a pink arrow of energy at the attack.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shot drills to help his comrades, but the Terra Destroyer was still slightly stronger.

"Double stars!" Shurimon yelled and threw shurikens into the ball of evil energy.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shot a blast of electricity.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon shot needles at BlackWarGreymon's attack.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon blasted his horn at BlackWarGreymon and it exploded on impact, not doing anything to the evil mega digimon.

The attacks were in a stalemate, neither pushing the other away.

'Hurry Ken, I need your help.' I shouted in my mind, "Go magnamon! You can do it guys!" I yelled.

*Vlad*

It took a few minutes to get to the top of the temple, even with Stingmon, but I was there and I saw my digi-egg, it was like the digi-egg of knowledge but instead of yellow and purple it was orange and blue.

I picked it up as Drakon entered the temple, panting. I felt a D-terminal in my pocket and saw a little purple digimon with red gloves and a red scarf.

"Hey, I'm Impmon, how are ya?" Impmon asked me.

"I'm good how 'bout yo…" I started then 8 lights flew out of the ground, all flying in the directions of our friends. then three other lights flew out as Sky, Ken and Monodramon came up.

"Woah!" Drakon, Sky, and I said at the same time as the lights hit us and our crests began to glow.

"**Z-Veemon Digivolve to… Z-Veedramon!"**

"**Monodramon Digivolve to… Tyrannomon!"**

"**Impmon Digivolve to… Devimon!" **

"Let's go help guys!" Ken said and we all ran to help the others.

*Davis*

It had been in a stalemate for a while now and our Digimon, not to mention us, were getting tired, but so was Shade and BlackWarGreymon.

"We're here Davis!" I heard Ken yell.

"Moon shooter!" Stingmon yelled, shooting needles into the ball of energy.

"Death hand!" A Devimon yelled and blasted the evil ball with his own evil energy, helping us, I saw Vlad behind him.

"Blaze Blast!" I heard a Tyrannomon that I guessed was what Monodramon had turned into yelled. A huge blast of fire helped begin to push the blast back.

"Z-Nova Blast!" I heard a blue dragon digimon say, he looked like a Veedramon but had his Z, so I guessed he was Z-veedramon.

The Terra Destroyer was being pushed back rapidly when all the original's digivices grew into D-3s, Tai had an orange D-3 with blue grips, Matt had a blue D-3 with orange grips, Izzy's was all purple, Sora's was all red with pink grips, Joe had a dark blue one with green grips, and Mimi had a pink one with red stripes and green handles.

"Awesome!" Tai said as his crests appeared around his neck, Greymon, de-Digivolve!" he yelled.

*Tai*

Now that my crest was back, I was going to help for real, "Agumon, Warp-Digivolve!" I yelled.

"**Agumon Warp-Digivolve to… WarGreymon!"**

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled, helping the other Digidestined and pushing the Terra Destroyer back faster than before, it finally his BlackWarGreymon and Shade, they knew no more from what I had seen.

"Let's go home." I said then passed out.

_So that's that, anyone like this chapter, what about dislike, See you all next time!" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Team Broken?**

_Hey Everyone, T.k. here! So last time all of us digidestined were looking for Digimon for Vlad, Sky and Drakon and while we found them, we also got into a fight with an evil Digidestined named Shade! He was tough, we won because of the three new kid's Digimon Digivolving, and Tai got his Crest back! I wonder if he'll be the leader again, and Vlad has Devimon! What the hell is with that! Also, the incident with Devimon is different in this story, it doesn't change anything with the main line though (Except Angemon's a bit weaker) just this story._

*T.k.*

"Vlad!" I yelled after everyone was up and ready, all of our Digimon had de-Digivolved and Agumon had even turned into Koromon again. "What's with Devimon!?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I guess it's because he was CHOSEN AS MY PARTNER T.k.!" Vlad yelled the last part in my face.

"I don't like it." I stated, not about to forgive the fallen angel Digimon, even if it wasn't the same one as before.

"I'm sorry T.k., I didn't want to become him, I wanted to just warp-Digivolve to Beelzemon." Impmon said, bowing his head.

"It's not your fault that I doesn't know how to accept others Impmon." Vlad said.

"Shut up Vlad!" I yelled.

"Make me!" Vlad yelled back, the two were in each other's face.

"Enough!" If T.k. doesn't like Impmon I would like to know why not." Ken said.

"It's because he's the reason the Angemon died!" I yelled at the Digidestined of kindness. "His data's still not all here!"

"What, I thought he was all better from that!" Matt said surprised.

"No, I still don't have all my power, it's just not there, maybe it's there and I just can't find it, maybe it's in my mega form." Patamon said. "So can we stop fighting!" the orange flying creature said.

"I'll try." I said, lowering my head I stuck out my hand towards Vlad, "I'm sorry man."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." Vlad said, taking my hand.

"Let's go back home now guys, I'm starving." Veemon said.

"Alright, we'll meet at my house tomorrow to discuss this Dark-Trio that shade said he was part of." Tai said, "Let's go Kari, Drakon you too." the three of them left with their partners.

"Vlad we're leaving, T.k, wanna come?" Matt said. Him Gabumon, Vlad and Impmon stood there, waiting for my answer.

"No thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." T.k. said.

"Alright." Matt and his group left.

"I'm gonna leave too." Izzy said, Joe left with him.

"Hey Sora, can I go home with you?" Mimi asked.

"Sure, let's go Sky! you too Monodramon!" Sora said, Biyomon beside her.

"I'll see you later Davis, T.k, Yolie, Cody." Ken said, going through a tv set.

"We've gotta go too." Cody said, him and Yolie along with their partners left.

"See you later Davis." I said.

"Wait, did Devimon really kill Angemon?" Davis asked.

"See what happened was…" I started my story.

_FlashBack_

_There were 6 Champions around the fallen angel digimon Devimon was a champion as well but was too strong, Devimon over powered Greymon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, and Birdramon. All of their attacks we just bouncing off him or missing. I stood there with Patamon, wanting to help, but I wasn't strong enough, I saw Garurumon get thrown into a cliff, de-Digivolving into Gabumon, my brother Matt injured due to their connection. I saw Sora, the girl who was always nice to everyone, fall to the ground, unable to move because Devimon had almost killed her partner, hitting Birdramon with his Black Claw attack. I saw Joe, the one who was afraid of everything, pass out from pain because Ikkakumon was knocked out. Izzy, the genius, wasn't able to do anything with his computer to stop Devimon from beating Kabuterimon. Mimi was next, Togemon was knocked back into Palmon by being hit by Black Claw. Lastly I saw Tai, who was fighting, no, hoping he could win, sending his power to Greymon through the connection they shared. I saw Tai look at me and I felt stronger than ever, I saw a yellow aura surround all of my friends, and myself, then the aura overtook the Digimon, soon Patamon was able to stand on own, he began to glow._

_**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!**_

_In Patamon's place there stood an angel, he looked at me and said "T.k. don't worry, I'll be back,when you have the true power of hope." Angemon then flew off into Devimon, exploding in power, the Yellow aura going into his body. Then he yelled "Hand of Fate!" a huge yellow blast flew from his hand at DEvimon, a yellow glow overtook the island, when I could see again, I saw all my friends knocked out, their partners beside them, I also saw an egg, it was covered in the symbol of hope, I grabbed it and heard 'I'll be back' in Angemon's voice, I just smiled and lied down beside my brother, falling asleep._

_End Flashback_

"...and that's what happened." I finished.

"Woah, that's intense, and you were only 8, where was Kari?"

"She was at home, she's the 8th Digidestined." I responded. "I've gotta go Davis, see you at Tai's." I left.

*Davis*

After I went home I ate supper and went to my room, I layed there and threw a soccer ball up and down.

"What's up Davish?" I heard DemiVeemon come in after eating his full, or just my whole house.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…" I started.

"Uh-oh." DemiVeemon said.

"Hey, anyways, about why I'm leader at all, Tai is better, and smarter, I'm just headstrong." I said, "And Tai is ready to die for the cause, I don't know if I am."

"Davish, you don't need to know everything, I didn't know that you knew that much before this talk, looksh like you do think a little. But don't worry, I'll be by your shide thish whole time!" DemiVeemon said.

"Thanks DemiVeemon, let's go to bed, thinking is hurting my brain."

*Drakon*

While everyone at Tai's house was sleeping, I snuck out to the digital world with Z-Veemon, unlike the others he didn't turn into an in-training level when he came to the human world. We were training him as Z-Veedramon, he was almost as strong as an ultimate but couldn't control his power, like my last partner. I hadn't told anyone but I was in the digital world before, I was known as the spirit warrior of darkness, but then I was captured by Myotismon and my spirit formed into a crest. I was once known as Koichi Kimura. Now I had a new world to protect, I had to get home too, but I had a feeling that helping my new friends will help me as well.

"Thinking about your old life Drakon?" Z-Veedramon said.

"Ya, I'm sorry if I worried you pal." I said faking a smile as Z-Veedramon punched a tree down.

"It's alright I don't…" my partner started then got interrupted by a blue wave of energy hitting the ground in between us.

"Aw man, I missed." I heard a wolflike voice say, then I saw another human, it was too dark to see his features but I could see hair that looked oddly like Matt's, he also had a Garurumon standing beside him.

"Matt, why?" I yelled.

"Matt? Oh you must be stupid bud, I'm Colys, member of the Dark Trio. This is my partner, BlackGarurumon." Colys said, then jumped down from the tree he was on.

"Let's fight then, champion level only." I said.

"Fine, BlackGarurumon get ready." Colys agreed.

Z-Veedramon charged at the black wolf but missed, BlackGarurumon seemed to vanish into the shadows. "Arrg!" Z-Veedramon yelped in pain, BlackGarurumon had latched onto his back, then the wolf detached himself and jumped about 3 feet back.

"Howling Blaster!" BlackGarurumon Blasted his signature blue blast at Z-Veedramon.

"Z-Breath Arrow!" Z-Veedramon yelled, blasting his own blue blast at BlackGarurumon, the attacks met in the middle, neither one budging an inch.

"Z-Veedramon!" I yelled, trying to do what the others had done, helped their partners with their own emotions, I pushed all of my anger at Myotismon, at evil, all of it, all towards Z-Veedramon, then my crest began to glow a dark purple, the same light overtook my partner as his attack pushed back BlackGarurumon, the two attacks hit the wolf, sending him into a tree.

"Magnum Punch!" Z-Veedramon yelled, then charged at the downed BlackGarurumon, hitting him multiple times with his powered up punches, after about 5 minutes Z-Veedramon had injured BlackGarurumon enough so that he de-Digivolved into a BlackGabumon, ending the fight.

"BlackGabumon, Warp Digivolve!" Colys said, holding up his D-3.

I quickly texted Matt, I had a strange feeling he would be the biggest help right now. "Z-Veedramon, just try to hold him off for a while!" I yelled to the dragon digimon who was beginning to get pummeled by BlackMetalGarurumon's Black Cocytus Breath attack, freezing him in place.

"Dark Blizzard Wolf Claw!" BlackMetalGarurumon blasted all of the missiles on his body at Z-Veedramon, unfreezing him but causing him to turn back to Z-Veemon.

"Howling Blaster." The blue attack bounced harmlessly off of BlackMetalGarurumon. I saw Matt and Garurumon standing thee, then Matt got hit in the chest with a blue light from seemingly nowhere.

He held up his blue D-3, his crest appeared around his neck. "Garurumon, let's go again!" he yelled. Garurumon de-Digivolved into Gabumon.

"**Gabumon warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!" **

In Gabumon's place there stood a robotic blue wolf. "Coytus Breath!" MetalGarurumon aimed his attack at BlackMetalGarurumon, freezing his dark version's feet to the ground.

"Dark Blizzard Wolf Claw!" BlackMetalGarurumon yelled.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGArurumon yelled.

the attacks met in the middle, all the missiles exploding at the same time, causing a huge shockwave.

"Metal Howling!" MetalGarurumon blasted a stronger version of Howling Blaster at his opponent.

"Dark Metal Howling!" BlackMetalGarurumon blasted his own attack at MetalGarurumon.

Again the two attacks met in the middle, this time pushing for dominance.

"Z-V headbutt!" Z-Veemon said, jumping to help the digimon of friendship, but instead he just bounced off of BlackMetalGarurumon.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled, sending his energy towards his partner, both of them covered in a deep blue aura.

"BlackMetalGarurumon, end this!" Colys said, "hatred, arise!" another Digimon came out beside Colys, it was surrounded in an intense light in the form of the crest of friendship, when the light subsided I saw a hedgehog like digimon. "This is Togemogumon, an armour Digimon." Colys said, "And now he'll turn into armour!" Colys began to glow a deep red colour, not the nice red of love, an evil red, the red of hatred. "Fusion Armour Energize!" Colys yelled, pointing his D-3 to the sky, suddenly, Togemogumon turned into a shell of his quills and merged with BlackMetalGarurumon, the spikes becoming little blasters on his side, BlackMetalGarurumon didn't seem to notice as he was still struggling to defeat MetalGarurumon.

"It's over Digidestined!" Colys laughed as BlackMetalGarurumon's attack overtook MetalGarurumon's, changing him into a Gabumon again.

"No!" Matt yelled as the blast went towards him, then I saw a golden light and Magnamon was there, he had taken the blast head on, almost defeating already.

"Hey guys, I brought a friend." Davis said, smiling as he, Tai, WarGreymon, and of course Magnamon stood ready to battle.

"How are you guys here?" I asked, curious as to how they knew we were in trouble.

"We come here every night, why are you here?" Tai said, looking directly at me.

"Well, I wanted to get some training in and…" I started.

"Dark Blizzard Wolf Claw Spike Boosted!" I heard as millions of missiles and spikes flew at us.

"Magna Guard!" Magnamon shouted, blocking most of the attacks with his shield of golden energy, a few broke through at the end, downing the golden armour digimon.

"He's stronger than a normal mega, he has an armour digimon fused with him!" I shouted to Tai and WarGreymon.

"Alright, Davis give me Flamedramon's power." Tai said casually.

"Umm, I don't know how." Davis said as Matt sweatdropped.

"This guy, Colys, he said something like 'Hatred arise.' then pointed his D-3 up in the air." I said.

"Alright, let's give it a try." Davis said. "Courage, ARISE!" Davis shouted, pointing his D-3 into the air, an orange light appeared as Flamedramon appeared beside him and Veemon.

"Flamedramon, alright!" Davis pumped his fist, then Flamedramon started to turn into a sword, it had the shape of the claw at the bottom, a blue handle and a blade in the same shape as his horn. "Fusion Armour Energise!" Davis and Tai yelled together as the sword flew into WarGreymon's hand.

"Alright, Terra Rocket!" WarGreymon yelled, Flamedramon's voice was heard as a slight echo.

The huge ball of positive energy flew at BlackMetalGarurumon and then exploded into three different balls, those balls of energy then proceeded to hit the dark wolf, turning him into a BlackGabumon and a Togemogumon, ending the fight.

"Alright, that's enough, I'll be back another time." Colys said as he put his digimon into his digivice and turned into darkness, melting away.

_So that was that chapter, what does everyone think about the fusion armour energize? and does anyone think that the new three should armour digivolve? Let me know what you think, until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rise of the Ultimates.**

_This chapter has a serious battle with one of the major enemies, and as the title states, there will be some ultimates, who are they going to be? Read and find out._

*Kari*

I woke up to the sound of Tai talking to someone, I knew it was Drakon because my parents weren't home until next week, I snuck out of my room quietly to see what was going on.

"And do you really think that I wouldn't have found out Drakon? honestly, I would have been fine with it if you had asked, next time you have to be more responsible, alright."

"Fine, next time I'll tell you, bye." Drakon said to Tai as he ran out the door.

"Tai, what wa that about?" I asked.

"Drakon snuck out to the digital world last night and I found it while I was training with Davis I found him and Matt fighting with one of the dark trio named Colys." Tai said, "He fused two digimon together and made an ultra powerful form of BlackMetalGarurumon, it totally beat Matt and Drakon, even when Matt Digivolved into MetalGarurumon, Davis and I ended up merging Flamedramon and WarGreymon to win. It's called fusion armour energizing, it takes an armoured Digimon and puts it's armour onto another Digimon, boosting it's power." Tai finished.

"Sounds fun, maybe I'll try it on Angewomon." I said wanting to try this.

"It has to be two different Digimon Kari, otherwise it just makes the armour form." Tai clarified.

"Oh man, that sucks." I said, "Anyways I gotta go to see Yolie, see ya!" I said as I walked out.

"Bye!" Tai said.

*Drakon*

Before I left with Tai and Davis last night, I had found something old in my pocket, turns out it was my old D-Tector, I thought that Myotismon had destroyed it, I wanted to see if it still worked.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" I yelled, waiting for the digital code to appear and surround my hand, after five minutes of holding the pose I just gave up, "I'll try again later I guess." Then I heard a deep rumbling sound, I quickly called Sky and Vlad, After five minutes of waiting I saw Sky, Vlad, T.k and Izzy.

"Hey Drakon what's up?" Vlad said as they walked along with their partners towards me.

"I heard a weird noise coming from the cave close by, I was wondering if you guys'll come with me?" I asked.

"Of course, I wanna fight so let's go!" Monodramon said, pumping his fists into the air.

"We'll all go with you Drakon." T.k said. Patamon just shook his head.

Sky ran up towards the cave, Monodramon following her quickly. "Come on guys!" I heard her shout.

We all ran into the cave and saw a WaruMonzaemon forcing Numemons to run a treadmill, I guessed that it was to power something up inside the mountain.

"Not again, last time Kari had a strange light coming off her to stop these guys, we didn't even have to fight, he beat two other Ultimates pretty easy." Izzy said. "Now we have five champions, we should get Tai or Davis, maybe Mayy could help now too."

"Too bad, these Digimon need help, let's go Monodramon, Digivolve!" Sky got up and shouted the last part, initiating Monodramon's digivolution sequence.

"**Monodramon Digivolve to… Tyrannomon!"**

"You too Impmon, Digivolve!" Vlad said, getting out from the rock we were hiding behind, T.k and I stood up as well.

"You too Z-Veemon, Digivolve!" I yelled.

"Patamon, Digivolve!"

"**Impmon Digivolve to… Devimon!"**

"**Z-Veemon Digivolve to… Z-Veedramon!"**

"**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"**

"Tentomon, we've gotta help, Digivolve" Izzy said as a purple light hit his Digivice, changing it to a purple D-3.

"**Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"**

the five champions stood ready to fight against what seemed like an over powered ultimate, then Tyrannomon had enough of the staredown.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon shot a huge fire ball at the black teddy bear digimon, it barely noticed, then it charged.

"Bear Claw!" WaruMonzaemon said as his left claw began to glow and he slashed Tyrannomon in the chest, sending him flying away.

"Hand of fate!" Angemon blasted his holy blast to distract the powerful digimon.

"Death Hand!" Devimon blasted a dark version of Angemon's attack at Warumonzaemon managing to push him to one side.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shot electricity at the bear, managing to knock him over.

"Z-Nova Blast!" Z-Veedramon shot a blue flame in the shape of an arrow at the teddy bear, managing to put a tiny hole in him, he got up.

"Heart Break Attack!" WaruMonzaemon hit all the digimon with black hearts, breaking all their fighting spirits, except Devimon, Tyrannomon, and Z-Veedramon's, those two stood still ready for battle as the rest reverted to their rookie forms.

"Why didn't it affect those three?" Sky asked.

"Well it wouldn't affect other dark Digimon, that accounts for Devimon, Tyrannomon's thirst for battle seems untameable thats why it didnt work on him, and I guess it didnt work on Z-Veedramon because of Drakon's crest." Izzy answered.

"Seems so, you guys, we still have time to run." T.k said.

"No, it's time to get this moving, ready guys?" I asked as I subconsciously pulled my D-3 out, Sky and Vlad followed my lead.

"Digivolve!" We shouted in unison.

"**Devimon Digivolve to… NeoDevimon!"**

"**Tyrannomon Digivolve to… MetalTyrannomon!"**

"**Z-Veedramon Digivolve to… Z-AeroVeedramon!" **

"Deep Sorrow!" NeoDevimon shouted as a huge blast of Darkness hit WaruMonzaemon, knocking him down. "Finish it guys." NeoDevimon said to the other Digimon.

"Alright, Giga Destroyer!" MetalTyrannomon shot a missile at the bear, taking off a chunk of his left arm, eliminating the threat of the Bear Claw attack.

"Let's finish this, Z-Wing Blade!" Z-AeroVeedramon shot a blast that cut WaruMonzaemon into data.

"Good job guys." I said as the three became Rookies once more.

"Leave while you can humans, something is going in here, no matter how many times WaruMonzaemon dies, he'll keep coming back, I suggest you don't come back, or else lord Daemon will be angry, please leave." A Numemon said.

"We'll be back later to defeat this GranDracmon, alright little guy, we'll bring our friends this time." I said as we all left the cave.

_So that was this chapter, Im sorry i was gone for a while i had no time to write lately, if you liked the story leave a review, in the mean time my next chapter will be up about wednsday if i work like I want to. Thanx for Reading :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Seraphimon Rises!**

_So in this chapter Seraphimon is born, and fights the final member of the dark trio._

*T.k*

So, after seeing the three new guys digivolve to ultimate I had a goal, Angemon needed to get to ultimate, so he could actually help again. Angemon and I were in the digital world, searching for my crest. Matt had his, Davis had one, Tai had his, and even the new thee have theirs, I need mine so I can help as well. Patamon stopped and I bumped into him. I looked and saw a huge tower, on it there was digicode.

"Hey Patamon, what does that say?" I asked my flying pig like partner.

"I can't tell, let's go closer." He responded, then the tower began to spin.

"Let's go up there first!" I said as I held out my digivice. "Digi-Armour Energize!"

"**Patamon Armour Digivolve to… Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"**

I hopped on Pegasusmon and we flew to the top, there he turned back to Patamon.

"Digivolve!" I said.

"**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"**

"Ready Angemon?" I asked the angel.

"Always T.k." He responded. We entered the tower.

"Oh great lord Lucemon, grant Seraphimon his true power please!" I heard a voice say, I looked over and saw a kid about my height, he had black hair and red eyes. Beside him stood an angel digimon named Seraphimon, he was Patamon's mega form. He was about nine feet tall and had ten wings, five on either side, he had white armour with blue edging. He also had a gold loincloth with digicode that read 'all shall be one with me' He was one of the strongest light attribute digimon. They were in front of an altar that had green, silver and purple flames.

From the altar there came a voice, 'It shall be done, my loyal servant!' the voice said, it sounded like an evil that had been sealed away for many generations.

All of a sudden the flame blew out, leaving just the eerie glow of Seraphimon's armour, then the glow went out, but torches around the room that I hadn't noticed before lit up with a black flame, Seraphimon began to turn green, eventually all the white was gone and it left just green armour, his loincloth disappeared, leaving a green crotch guard, all the blue on his body changed black, leaving a new digimon .

"ShadowSeraphimon has been born!" The boy said. "And T.k will fall by his hands!"

"Wanna put some money on it?" I popped out and said, feeling stronger than before, "I'll take you on!" Angemon appeared beside me, getting into a fighting position.

"Hahaha, you expect to win with a champion level, against the strongest angel digimon!" The boy laughed, "Well T.k I knew you were stupid but not this dumb, I should thank you though, you changed my weak partner into this!" he pointed to ShadowSeraphimon, "I'm Kamezo, leader of the dark trio, and most powerful." Kamezo laughed again, "Ready ShadowSeraphimon?"

ShadowSeraphimon merely grunted and flew toward Angemon, who tried to defend with his staff, ShadowSeraphimon backhanded him into a wall, Angemon got back up.

"Hand Of Fate!" Angemon yelled, blasting his signature attack at ShadowSeraphimon, who merely shrugged it off. ShadowSeraphimon flew at Angemon again, and this time grabbed him by the throat.

"Kill him ShadowSeraphimon, I wanna go find Matt, or maybe Kari." Kamezo said, grinning.

"Angemon, Fight back! I believe in you!" I yelled, causing a light to burst from the altar, hitting me I fell back, I felt my crest again. "Awesome, Angemon Digivolve!" I yelled, a light burst from me and Angemon at the same time. ShadowSeraphimon backed off momentarily.

"**Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

"Excalibur Strike!" MagnaAngemon sliced towards ShadowSeraphimon, his blade actually scratching the mega's armour.

"Shadow Shockwave." ShadowSeraphimon said, and then flicked his hand, at first nothing happened then MagnaAngemon flew into the wall, creating a hole in the same place Angemon did.

"Gate Of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon said, opening the gate above his head, then blasted a burst of holy energy towards ShadowSeraphimon, the blast hit him then created a dark cloud.

"Strike Of Seven Dark Stars!" I heard, then from the smoke there was a purple light in the shape of a 7-pointed star, in the center there was a beam forming then it flew, towards me, MagnaAngemon jumped in front of the blast as it hit him dead on, reverting him to Patamon, who slowly got up.

"Next time try half power ShadowSeraphimon." Kamezo said.

"Patamon, get up please." I fell to my knees and started to cry, as the tears hit the ground I felt a burning hatred inside myself then I let all my pain out in a scream that shook the tower we were in, causing the hole that Angemon and MagnaAngemon to break, the altar's flame relit and became gold, "Get ready to lose Kamezo." I said, looking the other boy in the eyes, I held up my digivice, "Bio-merge activate." I said calmly.

"**T.k, Patamon, Bio-merge Digivolve to… Seraphimon!"**

"Strike Of The Seven Stars!" I made a gold version of ShadowSeraphimon's previous attack, and blasted it right at him, he tried to dodge but didn't have enough time, the attack skinned him, leaving a hole in the chest of his armour.

"Strike Of Seven Dark Stars!" ShadowSeraphimon called out out as he prepared his attack.

"Strike Of The Seven Stars!" I called out, as I prepared my attack.

The two blasts flew at each other, meeting in the middle, ShadowSeraphimon's attack slowly began to overcome mine and the blasts were pushed towards me, I put more power into it. In the end my attack pushed his back to the center, leaving us in a struggle until I put even more energy into my attack and it pushed ShadowSeraphimon's back, slowly.

"Despair arise!" Kamezo said, and a portal opened behind him. "Fusion armour energise!" ShadowSeraphimon's armour was suddenly fixed as his left hand turned into a black bow, from Sagittarimon.

The blasts became too powerful and exploded, sending both fighters flying.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Judgment Stars!" ShadowSeraphimon said, Blasting a beam from his bow at me, it looked like a normal Judgment Arrow until right before it hit me, it exploded and turned into a new attack, a huge black beam that tore through me, leaving a cloud of dust and smoke, I reverted back to myself and Patamon.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Kamezo said as he hopped on ShadowSeraphimon's back, the duo flew off and I grabbed my d-Terminal and texted Izzy, then I blacked out.

*Davis*

I was in the digital world, walking with Veemon in complete silence, I had finally realised that I wasn't the rightful leader of the Digidestined now that Tai had WarGreymon, the only reason I was leader is because Tai couldn't fight, now he could and he was the most powerful one on the team, with the help of Veemon and I of couse but still, he's my role model, I still didn't want to give up my role but I guess I have to, I decided to confront Tai about him being leader once again.

_So that was this chapter, tell me what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Beginning of the End**

_So, last chapter we met T.k's mega form and Kamezo, this chapter Tai, Matt, T.k, Drakon, and Davis will meet up and discuss the how they are going to win. Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to find inspiration to write digimon, good thing I have AMV's lol, hope you enjoy._

*Drakon*

"Come on Z-Veemon, let's go!" I yelled, running out the door, I had to start school today, and I was put in the same grade and class as Davis and the rest of my friends were.

"Z-Veemon, you're staying home today." Mrs. Kamiya said, looking around a corner.

"I'll watch him for you Drakon." Gatomon said.

"Alright, what if a digimon comes though?" I asked, wanting to experience school with my partner.

"Cody and Yolie have their partners there." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"That's not …" I started.

"Yolie's parents don't know about Hawkmon, neither do Cody's about Armadillomon." Tai said, he was about to walk out the door, "Are you going with Kari to visit T.k?" he asked, half way through the door.

"What happened to T.k?" I asked.

"He got into a fight, something about a turtle toe (Kame=Turtle, Tai misheard the other part) or something." Tai said, then closed the door.

"He told Izzy he fought someone named Kamezo, Tai was in the middle of eating with Koromon at the time Izzy called him, probably had some food in his ear." Mrs. Kamiya laughed.

"Alright, , where's Kari, I'm gonna visit T.k with her." I said, I was going to avenge my new friend, maybe I could get Vlad and T.k to be friends if Vlad helped as well.

"I'm here, you ready?" Kari asked.

"For sure, let's go!" I rushed out the door, Kari following behind me.

We reached the hospital and went to T.k's room, he was in the middle of a meal.

"Hey guys." He said in between bites.

"T.k, when you get out of here, I'm putting you back in." Kari said, an angered look on her face.

"Sorry Kari, I was trying to get stronger, I did though, Patamon and I are mega level now!" He said, then bent forwards in pain.

"Kari, calm down, T.k where's Patamon?" I asked.

"He's with Matt, you guys should get to school though, you don't wanna be late." He said, with his usual smile, Kari and I left.

When we got to school we were late, Kari was spoken to by the teacher first, then it was my turn, it was my first time I remember being in trouble at school, I put my left hand in my pocket, thinking it was a way to look cool, and I felt my D-tector in my pocket, I had thought it was in my dresser, I looked at it this morning.

"I'm sorry Ms.R, it won't happen again." I said, thinking back to what KAri had said, I wish I knew what the teacher had said to me so I didn't look stupid.

"Alright, get in class young man, you'll sit next to Ken and Davis, they're sure to make you behave, well Ken at least." Ms.R. said, I went and sat down.

A few hours later school was over, I met up with Vlad, Sky, Kari, and Cody, we decided to find this 'Kamezo' character and beat him.

"Maybe it's like Ken and he is being controlled by something." Cody said.

"I don't think so, from what I heard from T.k and Izzy he actually wanted to kill T.k, he only didn't because of all the smoke from the fight." Kari responded, "I also don't think we should go so this, I mean we don't have any mega levels with us and this guy took out Seraphimon, a very strong digimon on his own, but with T.k and Patamon fused that's gotta be some sort of unbeatable mega, we should ask Tai or Matt to come."

"Let's go then send them a message if we find anyone." Vlad said, "It won't be dangerous if they can get there quickly, you know."

"Let's ask the Digimon first." Sky said.

"Fine, guys come here!" I yelled towards the digimon, Kari had gotten Mrs. Kamiya to drop off Z-Veemon and Gatomon after hearing my plan.

The digimon came and the only one not wanting to go was Impmon, him and Vlad decided to stay in the real world, while the rest of us left.

When we got there we searched for the temple Izzy had described to Kari, after about an hour of walking we finally found what looked like the tower Izzy described, except it was only one floor tall and had no roof, Ankylomon and Tyrannomon were in front destroying all the ruble too big to walk over, until we got to what should have been the door, I walked in with Z-Veemon at my side, Kari sent a message on her D-Terminal.

"Who are you messaging?" Sky asked Kari, who quickly hid her face.

"No one, don't worry about it." Kari said, trying to hide a blush.

"Don't worry, no one will be here anytime soon, once my master closes the gate that is." I heard a voice say from the middle of the tower, there was Gennai hung up, his head limp, his chest moving very slowly.

"Gennai! What did you do?!" Kari screamed at the man standing there, he had black hair and red eyes, there was a Betamon beside him.

"Betamon, let lord Lucemon's power wash over you once again." He said. Betamon began to shift until he was in the shape of a Patamon, one with red eyes, then Shade came out with a Kamemon by his side, it changed into BlackAgumon, finally Colys came out, he had a Labramon it changed into a BlackGabumon.

"Tai!" Kari screamed out of fear, then I felt a ripple, I took out my D-Tector, it glowed a bit, then I grabbed my Digivice.

"Ready, everyone Digivolve!" I yelled, then a bright glow appeared as Kari's crest came around her neck, then the Digidestined Digimon began to Digivolve.

"**Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!"**

"**Monodramon Digivolve to… Tyrannomon, Tyrannomon Digivolve to… MetalTyrannomon!"**

"**Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"**

"**Z-Veemon Digivolve to… Z-Veedramon, Z-Veedramon Digivolve to… Z-AeroVeedramon!"**

"I'm not done!" Cody said as he held up his Digivice, "I'm glad I went to see T.k today, I can use Shaoukumon alone now!"

"How?" I asked.

"Tell you later, Ankylomon Digivolve!"

"**Ankylomon Digivolve to… Shaoukumon!"**

"Warp Digivolve!" The dark trio shouted all at once.

"**Patamon Warp Digivolve to… ShadowSeraphimon!"**

"**BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve to… BlackWarGreymon!"**

"**BlackGabumon Warp Digivolve to… BlackMetalGarurumon!"**

"Hatred, Arise!" Colys said, once again boosting BlackMetalGarurumon with Togemogumon's spikes.

"Pride, Arise!" Shade said as Flamedramon's armour attached itself to BlackWarGreymon.

"Despair, Arise!" Kamezo said, attaching Sagittarimon's bow to his back. He pulled it out.

"Dark Blizzard Wolf Claw Spike Boosted!" I heard, then all the spikes and rockets came flying at us.

"Terra Destroying Rocket!" BlackWarGreymon yelled, throwing his most powerful attack at us.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Judgement Stars!" seven purple balls of energy came flying at us, the attacks were about to hit and we were all too stunned to do anything, then Cody stepped forwards.

"Shaoukumon, Armour Force!" He yelled, holding his D-3 towards the blast, Shaoukumon jumped in front of the three blasts and then glowed.

"**Shaoukumon, Armour Force Digivolve with Digmon to… DigShaoukumon!"**

"Golden Justice Drill!" DigShaoukumon shouted as the glow died down, his multiple drill arms holding the attacks at bay, but he was being pushed back quickly. DigShaoukumon looked like Shaoukumon but with about a hundred long arms matching his colour scheme, all the extra arms had drills on them.

"Angewomon, can you warp Digivolve?" Kari asked her partner.

"Maybe, let's try." Angewomon said and reverted all the way to Salamon.

"Warp Digivolve!" Kari shouted, at first nothing happened, then Kari's D-3 turned all pink, and Salamon turned into a ball of light.

"**Salamon Warp Digivolve to… Ophanimon!"**

In Salamon's place stood an angel digimon who held a spear in one hand and had a shield in the other, she had blue armour with gold trimmings.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon yelled and flew up, hitting ShadowSeraphimon in the chest with a powerful golden beam.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" I yelled, holding my D-Tector up.

"**Drakon Spirit Digivolve to… Loweemon!"**

In my place stood a bipedal black lion with a gold mane, I jumped over DigShaoukumon who with, MetalTyrannomon, was trying to protect the other humans.

I grabbed my spear and attacked BlackWarGreymon, hitting him in the chest, cancelling his attack and knocking him back a bit.

"**Loweemon Slide Evolve to… JagerLoweemon!"**

I was now a quadruped lion with way more power, enough to rival a mega, then Z-AeroVeedramon came to my side.

"Let's do it partner!" He said.

"Yeah. Ebony Blast!" I yelled, shooting black lightning at BlackWarGreymon.

"Z-Breath Arrow!" the blast came and hit BlackWarGreymon, leaving a hole in his armour.

"I'll finish him, Dark Master!" I jumped in the air and a huge black lion made of energy tore through the hole in the chest of BlackWarGreymon, he reverted back to Kamemon, and Shade fell to the ground.

"On to the next!" Z-AeroVeedramon said, jumping towards BlackMetalGarurumon.

"Ebony Blast!" The lightning hit BlackMetalGArurumon, knocking him over, now DigShaoukumon and MetalTyrannomon were running to help Ophanimon, I then saw WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Magnamon fighting against what looked to be Lucemon in the sky.

"Z-Breath Arrow!" The blast hit BlackMetalGarurumon and tore through the armour once again, I was going to end this easily once again.

"Dark Master!" The lion hit BlackMetalGarurumon and knocked him down, it had missed the break in his armour and only knocked him away.

"Seven of the Seven Dark Judgement Stars!" I heard, then I felt pain everywhere, I saw the ground coming closer, then a whole bunch of dark digimon, all marching towards us, I also heard someone yell my name, I blacked out.

_So that is that, sorry again for the wait, next chapter is the conclusion of the Dark Trio arc, beginning of the Lucemon arc. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: End of An Ally**

*Tai*

I was with Matt and Davis after school, we were talking about this Kamezo character and the dark trio when Davis got a message from Kari, it read;

'_Davis, I need you to get the Digidestined together and come help us, the dark tio is here, and their boss is on his way, hurry.'_

"Let's go guys, Tai, Matt, message everyone, Tai, you're the leader now, you're the strongest right now." Davis said to me, I nodded my head and went to the digital world along with Matt and Davis threw Matt's laptop.

We got to the Digital world and flew on our mega-leveled partners, rushing to the aid of our friends, we got to them to see a tall, humanoid digimon, he was light skinned with armour that was black all around like a tuxedo, then white in the middle, he also had six wings, three white, three black.

"Tai, you made it," He said, looking towards me, Matt, Davis and I jumped off our partners and landed on the ground. "I was worried I was going to have to fight the warrior of darkness, I need his power you know.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Drakon?" Davis shouted, my D-3 bleeped and I looked at it, it showed signals representing the other digidestined, then most of them disappeared, reappearing couple seconds later, I guessed that they now had their crests and D-3 as well.

"Demon King Blast." I ducked as the blast whirled past WarGreymon and sailed above my head, almost killing me, I was angry now.

"WarGreymon, let's end this guy!" I yelled, running at the demon lord digimon, WArGreymon right beside me, we punched him together, my hand breaking against his face, WarGreymon sending him flying away, he got right back up.

"Magna Blast!" A blast of golden energy hit him, the demon lord smacked it away, I stood there dumbfounded, clutching my hand.

"Ha, you think that could defeat me, the great Demon lord Lucemon!" Lucemon laughed, then got hit by a Giga Missile, which knocked him away, he once again stood up unharmed.

"Demon King Blast!" the blast flew at WarGreymon, this time I got a good look at it, it was white in the center with a black aura outlining it, it hit WarGreymon, knocking him down.

"WarGreymon!" I said, looking at my partner, who was struggling to get up, that's when Joe arrived.

"Bazooka Howl!" I heard and looked towards the user, it was a huge polar bear like digimon with two morning stars on its back, it also had a hammer like Zudomon on its side. It's attack was a howl that sent out shockwaves. Joe was on his shoulder.

"Deep Sorrow!" A huge purple attack hit Lucemon, who didn't even notice.

"Crimson Flame!" A huge ball of fire flew at Lucemon, pushing him back a bit, he just stood there. The ball had come from a phoenix like Digimon named Phoenixmon, Sora was on her back.

"Danger Thorns!" about a thousand thorns came from a fairy like digimon who was with Mimi, it was Rosemon.

"Static Kusanagi!" A digimon who looked like a fusion of Silphymon and Shurimon said as it made copies of itself who threw multiple giant shurikens, then the copies flew and blew up on Lucemon, leaving him in a cloud of dust.

"Tai!, Meet ShuriSilphymon!" Yolie said, pointing at her partner.

I saw Stingmon and Ken fly in, they went towards Davis.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" I saw a giant golden bug digimon say as it blasted a huge blast of electricity at Lucemon, the bug was HerculesKabuterimon.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon Fighter mode blasted a huge blast at Lucemon, which knocked him away, not beating him yet though.

I saw the dark trio finally lose, then their digimon changed shape. Lucemon looked over to them.

"Tai, my dear friend, don't you wish they were stronger? I mean now they will join you, and you won't say no will you?" Lucemon said, looking at me, then flew off, his army stopped and turned around.

"Why Lucemon? Why?" I yelled to the demon lord as he flew off.

'For Amusement.' I heard in my head, Lucemon looked back with a smile on his face.

Our partners grabbed the Digidestined who had fainted, and the dark trio, and we went to the real world. I waited for everyone to be awake.

"So, I'm guessing you guys want to join us?" I asked the dark trio, who sat away from the rest.

"If you would allow us we would love to, Tai." Shade said.

"I'm in as well." Colys said.

"If you can forgive our actions, I would enjoy being part of a real team, not one controlled by the seven demon lords." Kamezo said.

_So that is the end of the Dark Trio Arc, would anyone object to the Dark Trio becoming digidestined, with their original partners also?_


End file.
